Cable-tying tools to which the tapes to be used may be fed in the form of a magazine strip which contains the tapes alongside one another and connects them to one another are known. For this purpose, the tool has an insertion opening into which the magazine strip is inserted in a predetermined direction. The leading end of the magazine strip is then held by the tool, while its trailing end, which may contain a few dozen tapes, floats freely outside the tool. As work progresses, the magazine strip is gradually used up and then replaced by a further magazine strip. The limited number of tapes contained in one magazine strip is in many cases a definite drawback.
It is known to put the tapes into a magazine so that they are spatially separate from the tool and to feed them pneumatically to the tool, individually, through a hose that connects the magazine to the tool. This is complicated and makes the mobile use of the tool impossible.